1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dispensers and more particularly to a spherical particle (e.g., airsoft pellet) dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
Target practice using air and spring operated pellet guns has become popular in recent years. A conventional pellet dispenser for use with a pellet gun includes a housing, a rotatable cylinder in the housing for defining a plurality of pellet chambers, a hopper for defining an inclined bottom having apertures therein, a trigger slidably disposed on the housing in alignment with the chamber, the trigger defining an aperture for releasing a pellet through alignment with a plate aperture proximate the trigger, the trigger plate defining an aperture, the trigger reciprocal with the trigger plate for restraining a pellet by obstructing alignment of the trigger plate aperture, a resilient member contacting the trigger for restraining a pellet from exiting the trigger plate aperture as the trigger is actuated, thereby actuating the trigger to allow a pellet to exit from the dispenser for loading a pellet gun.
While the dispenser enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of dispenser of this type are constantly sought.